neonidolacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Artist Community
Welcome to the Artist Community Neon Idol Academy is a project created by WILDSTARSKAORI. Heavily based off Love Live and Aikatsu, NIA will surely have many factors that many other otaku fans would enjoy. However, creating such a large project and completing it is a very hard task. That is why we need your help to help us makes this community bigger and more known to the public. One of the many ways you can help is by drawing for NIA. "So how can I help?" you may ask. Well just follow the simple steps below to get you started. # First contact any Admin that you are going to do art for NIA. # Choose a character and claim'' it. (Claimed characters will be listed below.) # Be sure to check that your image matches the ''"Appearance"' '' section of your character. # Work on your character and post one '''"concept art" picture below to the "Appearance" ''section of your character. # Make sure to refine that concept art. #* Final must be in full color. #* You are allowed to update your final art. #* Your final piece should be a full body picture. # Submit the final work to any ''Admin Artists. If you have any questions, contact an Artist Admin or check out the Artist Community FAQ at the bottom of the page. About Claiming Claiming is a simple system that allows you to work on a character without overlapping artworks with other artists. However, there are rules to Claiming. # You can only claim one characters at a time. Artist Admins can take three. # If you don't turn in that art within 30 days, that claimed character will be considered free. # You can refresh that claim by notifying Admins. (You will need Admin approval.) # Characters with a "Art Final" tag cannot be edited. # Once you complete a character, an Artist Admin will move the character and your name off the "Claimed Characters"'' list to the "Art Final" list. This means that you can claim another character in replacement. '''Claimed Characters * George Ruthford - MotTowers * Akishiro Airi - MotTowers * Hoshino Eiji - MotTowers * Kiyomori Alisa Zakharin - WILDSTARSKAORI / D duck69 * Hamasaki Hisako - WILDSTARSKAORI / D duck69 After Claiming Please keep a progress page on your blog. It should look like this: NAME: Concept (TBW / F) - Semi-final (TBW / F) - Final (TBW) * TBW - To be worked * F''' - Finished Once you complete and have your art uploaded by an Artist Admin, then you can put this on your blog: NAME: COMPLETE '''"Art Final" Characters Finished characters will be added to this list. It will include the character name and their respective artist. The artist's name will also appear in the infoboxes of their designed character. If an artist wishes to update their design please contact an Admin Artist. * Miriaboshi Akuma - MotTowers * Kiyomori Aliso Zakharin - D duck69 / WILDSTARSKAORI * Hamasaki Hisako - D duck69 / WILDSTARSKAORI To Artists When uploading a piece of artwork for a character, crop the picture so that only upper body shows. Then upload the full body art to the gallery of the respective character. This means that you must make a copy of the orginal before cropping. Goals The Neon Idol Academy Project is still rough on the edges. That is why we are asking you to help design and draw characters. Or you can help with some of our side projects! * Create custom emojis for chat (Check stickers from LINE for examples) * Redesign Homepage (Requirements are not complete) * Full portrait with all NIA idol students (Requires all character portraits to be complete) * New Logo (Color: Neon Green, Theme: Modern) * Promo Art for NIA homepage * Poster for Artist Community * Poster for Musician Community About Being an Artist If you are willing to be an artist, then you should be prepared for some real work. We are expecting decent quality artwork from you and not some doodles (the only exception is concept art). This also means that we will dismiss poor quality artwork ''if needed. We also do not want to have inactive or unproductive ''Artists. That is why there will be rules that Artists will have to keep. Here are the rules: # Artist must have one or more "claimed" characters to prove that you are working. # If you do not "claim" a character within a month (aka inactive), you are dismissed. # Please make sure that your art styles are consistent with other artists' artwork in NIA. # Please follow these rules and guidelines, and please, don't complain about them. There are, of course, special cases that we will overlook. Requirements for different cases will vary. Active / Official Artists *MotTowers - Admin Artist / Art Community Chair'' '' *WILDSTARSKAORI - Admin Artist *Incipient - Artist Inactive / Former Artists * D duck69 * Lioness Quartz FAQ How does one join the Artist Community? * Simply contact a Admin Artist. We recommend that you show us a piece of work that you have done before. Can I quit the being an Artist? * Yes, you can do so by being inactive on the NIA Wikia or by simply requesting it. My art is not the best, but I want to help. Is there anything I can do? * Yes, you can create a concept design for a character and give your concept to someone else to finalize. Or you can design any of the '"Goals" we have. I need to update my final design, what should I do? * Contact an Admin Artist who can help you upload the file for you. Category:Help Category:Community Category:Rules